


Луна моей жизни

by curious_werewolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Pining, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 02:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17840435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curious_werewolf/pseuds/curious_werewolf
Summary: Заявка для Репка-фест от  redraccoon: разговор, Баки: мое Солнце и звезды. Стив: Луна моей жизни





	Луна моей жизни

– Сейчас для всего найдется приложение, – Баки повел телефоном – и звезды на экране совпали с небом и сложились в созвездия, обрели имена. – Можно хоть из дома на звезды смотреть.  
Стив, наблюдавший за его рукой с воодушевлением бруклинского сопляка на пожарной лестнице, встрепенулся.  
– Но то будут ложные звезды, Бак. Они не радуют, как эти.  
– Ха, – Баки навел старкфон и сделал скриншот – опустевшее место светила на ночном небе заполнилось фоткой на звездном атласе. – Вот мое солнце!  
Перевел на Стива, нарочито подмигивая в приступе отчаянной смелости:  
– Вот мои звезды!  
Тот рассмеялся.  
– Зачем тебе цифровые, когда есть настоящие?  
Баки задумчиво погладил экран большим пальцем.  
– Иногда все равно какие, Стив. Главное – твои. Хоть какие, но твои. Я так привык быть призраком, что и поверил-то, что я существую, только при виде тех хроник в музее, где я рядом с тобой. И на том видео, что с Говардом.  
Стив нахмурился:  
– Баки…  
– Но ты – тебя я видел всегда, ты и был всегда. В файлах Гидры, на постерах. В моей дырявой памяти. В вырезках в моем дневнике. Понимаешь?  
Стив серьезно кивнул, взял у Баки телефон, оперся запястьем на его согнутое колено и щелкнул камерой. Сказал, мягко и насмешливо:  
– Луна моей жизни.  
Баки оглянулся – Луна и впрямь была хороша. Он требовательно поднял брови.  
– Удобно, – признал Стив, разглядывая фото. – Но главное-то так не передашь.  
– Что, например?  
– Чувства, Бак.  
– О, мое летнее дитя! – возмутился Баки. – Скажи это Нат и Клинту, когда они шлют пьяные СМСки с признаниями.  
Стив снисходительно заулыбался.  
– Да я тебе сходу десяток приложений назову, – не унимался Баки – прямо как в Бруклине, когда речь заходила о фантастических новеллах или выставке Старка.  
– Ну, статус в фейсбуке или твит вряд ли можно воспринимать серьезно…  
– Нет же, – Баки покрутил головой. – Ты представь: признаешься ты человеку в любви. И весь мир теперь в курсе. И все зависит только от твоей веры в его “да”. Но ты уже не спрячешься, не сдашь назад, понимаешь?  
– “Его”? – хрипло переспросил Стив.  
– Ну, тот, кого ты любишь – тоже не сможет сделать вид, что это не услышал...

Он осекся – Стив смотрел на него остро, почти хищно. Как на миссии. Вот и прокололся...  
Стив медленно опустил взгляд, защелкал экраном.  
– Стиви, – позвал он. – Я не имел ввиду...  
Тот усмехнулся онемевшему виду Баки. Почти нежно.  
И поднялся с пригорка.  
Баки посмотрел ему в спину, смакуя ночную полынную горечь. Подобрал лежавший в траве телефон и побрел следом. Хотелось сохранить ту фотку – где Стив еще смотрел на него так открыто.  
Но с уголка экрана светила Луна. А в центре улыбалось его собственное лицо. Роджерс всегда умудрялся изобразить его лучше, чем есть.  
Дурацкая надпись – “Луна моей жизни” – уже собрала десятки комментариев и сердец.  
Баки остановился как вкопанный.  
А Роджерс, напротив, прибавил шагу.  
– Стой! – зарычал Баки. – Роджерс, я же чуть не сдох сейчас, столько всего передумал!  
– Ничего-то ты, Сноу, не знаешь! – весело гаркнул Роджерс и со смехом припустил – не от него, – понял Баки, – а к дому.


End file.
